Second Battle of Geonosis
The Second Geonosis Campaign, also known as the Second Battle of Geonosis, was a series of large engagements between the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Separatist Alliance, backed by the Geonosian Hive. Events Grim Tidings The clone garrisons left on the planet Geonosis following the First Battle were largely at peace, until a resurgence of Geonosian activity resulted in frequent attacks that dwindled their numbers. A force of CIS droids landed on the planet, and Jedi General Fera Fris and the 781st Legion were called in. Fera employed a Force barrier to great effect in order to protect a large amount of her forces against incoming artillery fire. Using superior ground tactics and armour support, the 781st marched through Separatist and Geonosian fire, largely unaffected. The campaign was considered a success with very few Republic losses. While the 781st proved more potent than the Separatists had anticipated, the supposed revolt was actually timed to provide a smokescreen for Separatist revitalisation efforts. A Crash Landing A Venator from the 93rd Legion was dispatched to Geonosis with orders to capture a close ally of the Separatist Council. As the personnel aboard prepared for battle, Darth Cortex sneaked aboard and sabotaged the bridge, forcing everyone to evacuate before it crashed. The scattered clones and volunteers of the ninety-third were hunted by Darth Cortex and Darth Mason, but General Fera had arrived from a Force rift and fought to stall them. Robuck's Raiders worked to reunite with other groups of 93rd personnel, but were hard-pressed by the CIS forces in the region. Fera retreated once she was unable to hold the Sith off, and the 93rd were grateful for her assistance. Her own unit, the 781st Legion, arrived and attacked the Separatists. The 82nd Expeditionary Force also arrived, and together they swiftly outnumbered and overwhelmed the Separatists, capturing multiple organic officers in the process. Information was revealed regarding Fera's allegiance, as she was sent back to Coruscant for a trial. Despite evidence possibly clearing her name of allegations of treachery, she was still exiled from the Jedi Order due to accepting teachings from the dark side. Lead-up to Battle The InterGalactic Banking Clan invested a large amount of profits into Archduke Poggle the Lesser's primary droid factor on Geonosis, which was going to be the largest droid factory ever constructed in recorded galactic history. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Naboo Senator Padme Amidala successfully undertook and completed a secret mission to uncover this plot, acquiring a hologram disc of the factory and bringing it back to the Republic. This was revealed to be the largest of hundreds of droid factories spread out across the planet. Generals Confer After ensuring that the Kel Dor's home planet of Dorin did not fall to a Confederate space fleet, the Galactic Republic sent Jedi Generals Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli, Anakin Skywalker and various others to capture Geonosis in a massive invasion. The generals consulted Outer Rim Command and Republic High Command about their strategies for the battle. The 21st Nova Corps and 7th Sky Corps would attack the shield generator protecting the factory via a three-pronged assault, with the ultimate goal of capturing Poggle, who was fortified within the factory. Landing at Point Rain As the acclamator class assault ships made their descent, the 212th boarded their gunships and flew to secure the rendezvous point. Their gunships came under fire from the geonosian defenses, and the Republic realized that the CIS had anticipated the attack. Spark Squadron landed ahead of the primary force, eliminating several LR1K sonic cannons and a number of droids before pulling out, weakening the Geonosian resistance effort. They suffered on casualty. Mundi's contingent of 21st, led by Commander Jet, launched. They were forced to land their All Terrain Tactical Enforcer walkers away from the rendezvous due to the geonosian defenses, and Mundi's gunship was shot down and he was wounded in the crash. Several 501st Legion gunships were shot down, including Commander Tano and Captain Rex's. All of Torrent Company's AT-TEs were destroyed. Regardless, Skywalker led his element of the 501st toward the rendezvous. The 212th managed to land their walkers, but the landing area came under fire from a Geonosian-led CIS armoured division. Kenobi's gunship was shot down away from the LZ, and only he and another trooper nicknamed Trapper survived the crash. They were rescued by ARF troopers Waxer and Boil, who had advanced while the rest of their Attack Battalion covered for them. They returned to Point Rain and held the RV point, awaiting reinforcements. The Geonosians had deployed gigantic caltrop spikes throughout several fields in order to dissuade any Republic vessels from landing there. Mundi's forces advanced through one such field to reach the RV point. Jet contacted Admiral Wullf Yularen for air support, but the admiral could not divert any air support without endangering various other units across the planet. Despite this, he had a squadron held in reserve in case they needed it. Mundi led his troops through a cave that was supposedly a shortcut, where they were engaged by Geonosian warriors and workers. They fought their way through, with heavy usage of flamethrowers. Skywalker and Tano arrived at a fortress, essentially a wall with gun emplacements, that was blocking their path. They scaled the wall and regrouped with the 21st Corps. Yularen sent a squadron of Y-Wing bombers to support Kenobi just as the 212th were about to be overrun, and the majority of the Geonosian armoured division were destroyed. The generals regrouped and Skywalker attacked the outer defenses of a large fortress while Kenobi and Mundi acquired AT-TEs and gunships. The fortress's proton cannons were disabled and the AT-TEs destroyed the shield generator, as gunships arrived to capture the surviving geonosians. The non-501st portion of the 7th Sky Corps and the 21st Nova Corps element left with their respective generals to recuperate before engaging Separatists elsewhere on the planet, while Skywalker and Tano led the 501st and joined the 41st Elite Corps in destroying the factory. Base-camp Assault The 414th was sent to acquire a Separatist base-camp,but the mission became complicated. Medivac arrived with reinforcements and troopers from the 212th Attack Battalion stormed the base-camp. Together with the 212th, they partook in an assault on Separatist forces. Assault on the Factory The 41st Elite Corps and 501st Legion distracted Poggle's defense forces while Jedi Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barris Offee infiltrated the factory via a series of catacombs that ran beneath it. The primary droid factory had been running at 50% capacity and had ten garrisons deployed. The 41st & 501st advanced without cover in order to get their attention, and the droids marched across the factory's bridge to engage the clones. They held their own against the droid defenders, and Poggle insisted that, though incomplete, the super tanks be deployed. The Republic forces outside bombarded the super tanks with their walkers and artillery, to no effect. Clone troopers planted charges along the bridge and caused the super tanks to plummet into a ravine, effectively destroying them. Additional droids produced by the factory advanced ontheir position, causing heavy casualties. Offee and Tano defeated several Geonosians and the tactical droid TX-21, and commandeered a super tank, using it to destroy the factory. Ashoka and Barris survived the incident, and the 41st & 501st began participating in mopping up operations, which included assisting other units like the 212th Attack Battalion and 201st Shadow ARC Company. Assault on the droid factory (South-east) When armoured assaults on a droid foundry proved futile, a group of Nighthawks from the 77th Battalion were tasked with breaching and clearing the facility, and setting an adequate amount of explosives. They succeeded in their task and detonated the explosives, making their escape. Assault on the droid factory (North-east) A team of ARC troopers watched a large amount of CIS forces leaving and guarding the factory. They were led by Captain ARC-4999 "Rain", who decided that they needed to sneak past. Meanwhile, the Republic fleet supporting the operation was heavily damaged in space, while the CIS fleet outnumbered them. Additional CIS frigates arrived to reinforce the main fleet. The ARC troopers slid down a hill, watched for trouble and then moved up, with explosions and blaster fire from their brethren and support elements covering their movement. Despite seeing the entrance completely covered by battle droids, they decided to push for one of the openings. They held their ground behind a large storage container filled with droid parts, and had three of the eight ARCs push to another container, and three to a different one, then signalled for two to guard his rear and then had the ones up front cover different corners. The strike team initiated a moving shootout with the droid patrols and snipers set up throughout the factory as they placed thermal detonators on several conveyor belts. One of the ARC troopers was killed instantly. As they fell back towards the exit, more droids flooded in, making a line and defending it so that the clones couldn't escape. Rain tossed several droid poppers towards them, eliminating most of the droids defending the exit while his fellow ARC troopers dealt with the rest. They went outside, only to find more CIS forces waiting for them. ARC-4999 surrendered, and was taken into captivity. Lieutenant ARC-5195 and another team of ARC troopers moved in to free the captain, but droidekas arrived and opened fire on their position, forcing them to take an alternate route. While the first team's actions set the droid factory's production back by several days, droids had already began repairing the damages caused. As the clones got closer to the captain, they were attacked by a number of BX-series commando droids backed by B2 super battle droids. Their cover was destroyed by wrist rockets, two ARC troopers were killed, and Wick was shot in the leg as he attempted a retreat. Wick was taken prisoner and delivered to the same location as Captain Rain. An offensive began to take place, with the Republic support fleet dispatching hundreds of LAATs to rescue the prisoners and wipe out the droid army. Several gunships were annihilated by rocket droids and AA emplacements. Meanwhile, a hooded figure wearing a cloak was walking around in the desert region near the droid factory, scavenging the battlefield, ripping power cores from dead droids and retrieving ammo from wrecked droids and dead clones. Battle In Orbit & Factory Assault (North-west) Troops from the 327th were to participate in an extraction mission on the planet, but their venator, The'' Ruler'', was raided before they could reach the planet's atmosphere. While that went on, Commander Burst led his personal squad in an assault on a droid factory and destroyed it. Medical Supplies Delivery A detachment from the Republic Navy delivered medical supplies to at least one Grand Army position on Geonosis. The effort was led by lieutenant CL-4525 "Frisk", and crewmen "Delta" and "Viper". The Line Regimental Commander Kalex led most of the 457th Regiment in the creation of a defensive perimeter while commanders Dune and Bronze took up the offensive alongside commander Black-jack. Following several hours of combat, word arrived that General Grievous may have arrived. With no Jedi present, the 457th withdrew, facing a CIS ambush while doing so. The 501st Legion was sent to take their place in the defensive and offensive line. The Thirty-Fifth's Hunt The 501st Legion's 35th Jet Platoon hunted the war criminal Inego Selzen, assaulting his wounded ship during the battle. Notable Events Grim Tidings 781st Brutal Skirmish 93rd Landing at Point Rain 501st, 212th Base-camp Assault 212th Assault on the Factory 501st Assault on the Factory 77th Battle In Orbit & Factory Assault 327th Scrimmage on Geonosis 212th, 201st Sortie led by Captain Ares 212th The Line 501st Stronghold Siege 212th Counterattack 212th Evacuation Incident SOB Brain Worm Conundrum 501st Grand Army force composition 327th Star Corps 317th Comet Corps 41st Elite Corps 21st Nova Corps 7th Sky Corps 781st Legion 501st Legion 373rd Arrowhead Legion 347th Legion 93rd Legion Kaddin's Legion Ghoul Legion 457th Regiment 87th Assault Regiment 17th "Krayt Dragons" Attack Regiment 13th Infantry Regiment 414th Raid Battalion 266th Attack Battalion 212th Attack Battalion 104th Battalion 103rd Special Operations Battalion 79th Sandmins Battalion 77th Nighthawk Battalion Special Operations Brigade 201st Shadow ARC Company 11th Volunteer Infantry Company Spark Squadron Droid Army force composition At least one experimental droid. SOB Evacuation IncidentCategory:Clone Wars Category:Geonosis Category:Second Geonosis Campaign Category:Second Battle of Geonosis Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:501st Legion Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:41st Elite Corps Category:Counterattack on Geonosis Category:Stronghold Siege on Geonosis Category:Geonosis Evacuation Incident Category:201st Shadow ARC Company